1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric tool and, more particularly, to a controlling apparatus for an electric tool.
2. Related Prior Art
According to Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 494835, a conventional electric tool includes a power supply 13, a two-way motor 40, two conductors 34 for connecting the power supply 13 with the two-way motor 40, a first housing 10 for housing the power supply 13, a second housing 20 for housing the two-way motor 40 and a switch 30 for switching the conductors 34. The switch 30 includes a cylindrical wall and a partition 31 formed on an internal side of the cylindrical wall so that the cylindrical wall is separated into a lower section and an upper section. The partition 31 defines an aperture 310, two radial slots 311, two arched slots 312 each communicated with a related radial slot 311 and four arched slots 35. The housing 10 includes a connecting portion 14, four tabs 141 formed on the connecting portion 14, a shaft 142 formed on the connecting portion 14 and two apertures 143 defined in the connecting portion 14. A first contact 15 is inserted through one of the apertures 143, and a second contact 15 is inserted through the other aperture 143. The connecting portion 14 of the first housing 10 is put in the lower section of the cylindrical wall of the switch 30. Each tab 141 is inserted in a related arched slot 35. The shaft 142 is inserted in the aperture 310. The connecting portion 14 of the first housing 10 is connected with a connecting portion 21 of the second housing 20 by screws 16. The first contact 15 contacts a first electrode of the power supply 13 on one hand and contacts the first conductor 34 on the other hand. The second contact 15 contacts a second electrode of the power supply 13 on one hand and contacts the second conductor 34 on the other hand. The two-way motor 40 includes first and second leads 42. As the leads 42 do not contact the conductors 34, the two-way motor 40 is off. To cause the two-way motor 40 to operate in a direction, the switch 30 is turned in a direction so that the first conductor 34 contacts the first lead 42 and that the second conductor 34 contacts the second lead 42. To cause the two-way motor 40 to operate in an opposite direction, the switch 30 is turned in an opposite direction so that the first conductor 34 contacts the second lead 42 and that the second conductor 34 contacts the first lead 42. This conventional electric tool is, however, complicated in structure, difficult in fabrication and high in cost.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.